


11:30

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Quentin Beck is a hoe, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Peter "Seré todo tuyo a las 11:30" había dicho Beck, esperar debía ser una tarea fácil, pero Quentin lo hace un poco menos fácil.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	11:30

* * *

Quentin siempre supo como y por qué usaba cuellos altos. Eran cómodos y en las mañanas las fibras reconfortaban su cuello, era mucho más fácil sobrellevar el clima de invierno calentando la parte sensible que usando tres chamarras encima. Y, pese a que en verano la temperatura naturalmente alcanzaba a secar las hiervas con una luz parcialmente dolorosa, el termostato en la oficina hacia milagros y prolongaba el uso de la prenda por todas las estaciones que quisiera.

Siendo su preferida, debía tener buenas razones para usar de esas el 75% del tiempo, que tendría que hablar de ellas meticulosamente si quisiera explicarlo a detalle, pero, sumariamente, era comodidad, y lo que se desprendía de ella, además de la costumbre que fue trabajada a través de los años cuando le cogió el gusto a ahorrarse el trabajo de cargar estorbosas bufandas. Así pues, por otro lado, Tony aduló incontables veces el aspecto mesurado que le otorgaba en aquellas épocas en las Stark estaba muy soltero y a él no le importaba usar su proyecto para hacer invisible lo que le hacia a su jefe debajo de la mesa. Pero ese era tiempo pasado. El punto focal de todo es que eran en esencia, los cuellos altos algo que bien podrían definirlo y que nunca supuso un problema durante sus años usándolos, por ende, no podía consentir del todo que ahora fuera una forma liviana de asfixia.

Durante el rato ahí, mínimo había llevado unas tres veces sus manos para acomodarse la prenda, carraspeando antes de beber de la copa, y tratando de extinguir el retortijón en su estómago. El regusto ardiente de la champagne aliviaba un poco la densidad bajo su pecho, pero era un momento ínfimo en cada trago, y no quería tener que terminar con la botella antes de que pudiera confrontarlo.

Los ojos de Peter lo perseguían. Siempre fue así, tanto que se acostumbró, porque fue extraño en principio y luego tierno, pero nunca se convirtieron en un problema, a lo mejor porque nunca había representado una amenaza, no como ahora, que en el primer sentido de la palabra en realidad no lo es. Solo... diferente.

Quentin le devolvía la mirada, varias veces al minuto, no era que no portara un filamento de autocontrol, que no quisiera maldecir a ello, pero sabía perfectamente que lo ha estado haciendo a propósito, era interesante, y realmente le gustaba. Siempre le fue de los que amaban la atención, y Peter, naturalmente, se la daba siendo todavía joven e insensato.

Se mantenía un tiempo lejos de su silueta, cuando positivamente era congratulado por todos los que Stark había invitado, y aunque Tony lo miraba con ojos acusatorios porque sabía que algo sucedía, se quedaba merodeando por ahí. Por un momento creyó que podía resaltar demasiado, en una fiesta y él siendo solitario, no le molestaba, claro, el individualismo y la singularidad eran de las cosas que más le agradaban, es solo que entre la muchedumbre, no era común, ni normal. Afortunadamente, nadie lo notaba, estaban muy ocupados bebiendo o felicitando al recién adulto Peter, y él muy concentrado en huir de él, al menos por ahora.

Permaneciendo estático, catando de su copa a lo lejos, moviendo cínicamente el cristal para no reflejar lo que el rasgueo de esas horas produce acortándose, acercándose, reduciendo el día de la fiesta minuto a minuto.

La compañía no era especialmente algo a lo que estuviera adecuado. Aquella exclusividad amatoria de la que todos hablaban no era lo suyo. Sencillo. Habiendo hombres fascinantes por todos lados, ¿Por qué encadenarse a uno solo? No es como que hubiera una poderosa razón para quedarse. Probar la dureza de Tony jamás fue una traba a la hora de hacer su trabajo en Stark Industries, y el toque exótico de Wade era relajante después de una jornada de trabajo. La idea de convertirse con alguien, al ritmo del paso de los años en una pareja añeja que se da besos más por obligación tradicional que por el erotismo romántico de hacerlo le parecía aburrido y le daba asco.

Tal vez porque nunca uno le hizo lo que Pepper a Stark en su momento, la sensación de confort, calidez. Ninguno lo puso intranquilo, ninguno fue bueno para hablar, hablar más allá de lo que hacía con Wade luego de follar, cuando él amablemente le traía algo de comer. Discutir desde su perspectiva solitaria sobre relaciones que nunca tuvo sonaba irracional en su cabeza y va más allá de su comprensión, solo sabía que no le apetecía, que por hoy estaba bien, y así había sido siempre.

Tampoco es que la búsqueda de un amante se volviera un problema. Estaba al tanto de que era atractivo, le gustaba la atención, la exigía, se meneaba por ahí, y conseguía los labios que quería. 

Así que con la libertad como su piedra angular, estaba un poco temeroso de lo que un año atrás le dijo a Peter con ojos promisorios.

Él era todavía muy niño y muy impresionable, se sonrojaba cuando decidía quitarse la chaqueta y tenía erecciones cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Él podía adivinar lo que sucedía, y aunque realmente jamás se equivocaba prefirió no sacar conclusiones ni especular al respecto. Porque de eso Peter se encargó tiempo después.

Esa semana parecía alerta, como un gato que estaba a punto de saltar en cualquiera momento, se hizo una pequeña gran bola de nieve para cuando llegó el viernes y Peter le gritó en la cara que no tenía que mejorar nada de su proyecto como Tony decía porque era perfecto tal y como estaba.

Peter se disculpó cien veces y lo que le quedó de vida, tiró de su pelo visiblemente frustrado y aunque Quentin odiaba todo acerca del espectro de sentimientos ajenos (en palabras de Wade para ser exactos) con los dedos muy vacilantes acogió el hombro de Peter que había escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos recostado en la mesa.

— Perdón — murmuró, luego de que Beck se sintiera con la responsabilidad afectiva suficiente como para obligarlo a hablar. Era el pasante que asignaron con él, después de todo, iban al taller juntos y se quedaban a media noche juntos, comían juntos y el chico hacía sus chistes para alegrar el ambiente. Cómo era un parlanchín, bueno, sabía cosas acerca de él y viceversa porque algo le debía responder cuando vomitaba toda esa verborrea, eran lo suficientemente unidos como para que Peter le dijera que sucedía. El chico lo dudó, presionó sus labios con la intención de sellarlos y gruñó para si mismo, pero lo logró — se... se que no he hecho bien en especial porque...porque... me gusta

Fue apenas un murmullo, algo cerca de la vergüenza, con el sonrojo bermejo y la boca seca propia de la adolescencia, pero sabía que para Peter fue un tsunami en miniatura, por eso reprimió la gracia que le causaba, porque al parecer era muy obvio para todos menos para Peter, solo contuvo la risa tras una mueca rara y levantó una ceja.

— Lo se — si, eso, así podría tranquilizarlo, podría decirle que nada debía cambiar o ser incómodo.

La sorpresa pareció reventarle en los ojos a Peter, se comprometió a hablar pero no pudo y un sonido gutural estuvo saliendo por espacio de algunos segundos de impacto.

— Uh, lo...¿Lo sabe?

Quentin resopló

— Si...bueno, sé que significa la forma en la que me miras

Peter asintió, con la garganta atirantada que hacía resaltar la vena de su cuello, miró al suelo, parecía sumido en el intento de procesarlo, sin saber que decir luego del pequeño "oh" que evocó.

— ¿Le molesta? — preguntó Peter, balanceando sus pulgares uno contra otro, renuente a la idea de dirigirle la mirada. Y la sinceridad con la que Beck respondió, le dio un retortijón.

— No realmente, no es algo que puedas controlar — mencionó a toda respuesta — solo espero que estés consiente de que no te voy a corresponder — dijo, tratando de no sonar muy pragmático porque la oración en si ya era fría y demoledora — y yo te voy a seguir tratando como lo vengo haciendo, hay límites, solo tienes 16 y...bueno, creo que lo que quiero decir es que hay mucha gente que quisiera estar contigo, no desperdicies eso

— Si tuviera 18 sería diferente ¿No? — el chico bisbiseó, Quentin estaba seguro de que era una pregunta retórica, no debería pensarlo, no debería responder, pero lo hizo y-

— Quizá

La conmoción en el rostro de Peter forzó su cuello a mirarlo a la cara, con esos enormes ojos de plato, sus pecho dio un espasmo, sorprendido y luego su boca se tinturó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— ¿Entonces usted...?

Quentin, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que fue un error, lo tenía ahí, dispuesto a comer de su mano por una oportunidad, pero el chico todavía era joven, muy revoltoso, con esa cosa a flor de piel, y tuvo la certeza de que estaba demasiado verde como para lidiar con el tipo de relación que él venía llevando con una persona y luego otra.

— Mira, no te emociones — cortó inmediatamente, con un silbido imperativo en su voz para reforzar su punto, antes de que sus erradas conjeturas se hagan más grandes — solo digo que, si así fuera, habría espacio para la consideración

El crio dejó de mirarlo tras tragarse sus palabras, pero ni ellas fueron capaces de borrarle la sonrisa. Lo vio un momento, aprovechando que el otro ya no le correspondía en los ojos. Lucía absorto en sus propias cavilación, imaginando, pensando ¿Qué estará pensando? Quería saberlo, necesitaba estar seguro de no haberle dicho nada incorrecto.

— Entonces... ¿Cuándo cumpla dieciocho...? — tanteó el terreno, notoriamente ilusionado, arrugando el borde de su polo una y otra y otra vez.

— Podemos hablarlo, si, claro, si aún quieres, si lo necesitas

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

— Escucha, pasará lo que tenga que pasar, todo a su tiempo y, no lo pienses mucho ahora, todavía eres medio ñoño

La risilla de Peter aligeró el ambiente, y él parecía muy emocionado por una fecha que tendría lugar en meses, pero era lindo, mordiéndose el labio, y volviendo a trabajar cuando tuvo una promesa segura.

Una promesa que durante mucho tiempo creyó olvidaría. Era muy joven en ese entonces para estar seguro de lo que quería. Era muy joven para tener esa férrea convicción de querer algo con él con sus implicaciones bordadas en el inicio. Y era muy joven para que ese sentimiento, liviano e infantil fuera inmarcesible.

No podría ser, dijo, estaba libre de toda culpa entonces, porque seguramente el chico crecería, maduraría y se daría cuenta que le falta mucho por experimentar, se divertiría, le cogería el gustillo o no ser parte del compromiso y ese sentimiento eventualmente se diluiría.

Claro que se quedó esperando que eso sucediera como un estúpido, porque ahora todo en él era nada mas un montón de recuerdos, recuerdos que no lo dejaban convencerse de que Peter al fin había abierto los ojos, recuerdos del chico mirándolo mas de lo que los convencionalismos sociales aceptan, de Peter con ese color de tomate maduro en las mejillas. De sus hombros tensos cuando estaba cerca, esos pequeños pezones resaltando a través de su camisa y los continuos bultos en sus pantalones cuando el trabajo le requería hacer algún esfuerzo físico donde si o si tenía que hacer gala de su fuerza.

Peter ya no era un niño, por algo estaban celebrando sus felices dieciocho años en las oficinas, por eso ya estaba bebiendo una copa de vino, aunque no se creía ese teatrillo de que fuera su primera gota de alcohol. Peter ya no era un niño, y por la epidemia de miradas furtivas e intensas con las que lo estuvo escudriñando toda la fiesta, todavía quería lo que quería y eso le aterraba.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió descruzar las piernas, sin perderse a Peter removiéndose incomodo en su silla que lo miraba a lo lejos. No lo veas a los ojos, se dijo. Todo está bien, todo está bien. Decidió que para su propia paz tomaría algo de aire, lo que no evitaría toparse con el chico en algún momento pero serviría no sobrecargarse la mente.

El balcón de la planta era un lugar hermoso, había estado allí múltiples veces, recargado, contemplando, con una pierna sobre él, no importaba se sentía familiar, y por las noches, las que se quedaba, le daba el espacio suficiente para fumar y pensar con su tiempo, silencioso y a solas como le gustaba. Sin distracciones, sin parloteo, refrescante, pleno.

Meneó su copa desde el tallo, como el y Tony le enseñaron a Peter después de ver que revolvía su sidra desde el cáliz, ahora podía jactarse de ello con un verdadero licor. Olió un poco del contenido antes de darle otro pequeño sorbo, perdiéndose un microsegundo en el movimiento del liquido, sin prestarle atención realmente porque de nuevo su mente lo atacó. Luego volvió a beber y mas tarde, sintió una palma sobre su espalda, dando un chillido para sus adentros porque si era Peter, oh, no, no estaba listo para ello.

Era Tony, que se puso a lado suyo escondiendo la mano en su pantalón, no quiso ni verlo, tenía mucho en su cabeza con que torturarse como para encima prestarle atención a Stark.

— ¿Noche difícil?

— No te interesa

— Si, tienes razón, los cumpleaños son duros, con sus globos...y sus pasteles — respondió Tony con sorna y Quentin gruñó — y... sus cumpleañeros

Oh hijo de puta.

— Vete al diablo

— No soy yo el que soltó la lengua hace un año

Beck se aferró al barandal con dureza. Simple, a nadie le gustaba que le recordaran sus errores. Aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de catalogarlo como error.

— Oh no vengas a joder, estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho y antes que yo si no le dieras tanto miedo al chico

— ¿Miedo?

— O vergüenza da lo mismo

— ¿Y se supone que eso cambia las cosas?

Beck rotó sus huesos unos grados, para sostenerse de lado en la terraza, y con su vista panorámica, alcanza a ver a un par de chicas que debían estar esperando el momento en el que Tony se desocupara de nuevo. Tal vez Stark pidió que no los molestaran, que quería estar a solas con el un momento, y tenía sentido, ahora deberían estar pensando que lo está felicitando o algo por el estilo, no que está siendo un fastidioso como le es innato.

Sonaba a la excusa que Tony pondría, su proyecto fue aprobado recientemente, el éxito estaba fresco como para que esa razón sirviera un par de veces más, porque se esforzó mucho, aunque sabía que no era como que Stark fuera a rechazar su trabajo, pero, bueno, ese era el enorme pero, quería sentir que fue porque se quemó las pestañas durante la noche, no por la parcialidad de Tony, no porque es algo que él haría, no porque este abierto de piernas para Tony cada que puede.

Aunque esa era otra historia.

— Mira, vengo en son de paz— dijo Tony más serio, con la espalda repentinamente más firme.

— Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo

Su garganta se apretó, mascando sus dientes cuando la tensión remitió en su estómago otra vez. 

— Tengo una idea

— No gracias

— ¿Seguro?

Beck exhaló con cansancio y rendido, alza ambas cejas frotando las puntas de los dedos contras su barba incipiente.

— Dime

Tony se acomodó, cruzando los brazos al tiempo que mantenía el eje de su espalda sobre el muro.

— Se que no lo ves preparado

— No lo está

— Se que no le dirás eso, pero se que estarás a bordo si él te lo pide — Stark adivinó el acecho en la mirada de Beck, mucho antes de que el apuntara sus ojos recriminatorios — aunque quieras negarlo, no eres la persona a la que le hablo en las madrugadas pero Peter y yo sabemos que bajo toda esa...fría elegancia, tienes algo parecido a un corazón — Beck enmudeció, escuchándolo atentamente — que no lo uses es otra parte de la historia

Algo de esa prédica fue digerida con dos gramos de gracia. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, no era la primera vez que era etiquetado como alguien sarcásticamente calculador. Carente de emociones. Y aunque no sé consideraba especialmente cruel, sabía que podía ser, sin querer, un hijo de puta. Juzgando a sus amantes a través del espejo cuando debían irse. Burlándose de la ignorancia, y siendo sincero a un punto apático e hiriente.

En realidad, ser condescendiente jamás fue una prioridad, nunca le importó sentarse en una silla y demostrar cuan inferiores creía a los demás. Nunca dudó en rodar los ojos para decir que algo le pareció idiota, aburrido, soso, recayendo en el deseo inequívoco de ser frívolo. La gente decía que era un bicho malévolo. Y eso jamás le molestó. Sin embargo, con Peter...bueno, era algo complicado. Siempre se dijo que era por su edad, que se esforzaba por sonreírle en las mañanas, por no ser tan iracundo cuando algo no le parecía, porque era muy joven para tener que soportarlo a él y su humor. Que al diablo si insultaba a Tony o se burlaba de la secretaria que se puso a llorar porque le pidieron divorcio por teléfono, Peter no estaba tan destruido como para mofarse de la inocencia implícita en su edad como acostumbraba hacer.

Tal vez solo se le salió de las manos, un día empezó a sonreírle genuinamente y dejar de tratar de huir de los momentos en los que el chico quería compartir su almuerzo con él. Un día le prestó atención a Peter porque le parecía interesante lo que le estaba contando y no para cumplir con un protocolo de amabilidad.

Quentin siempre fue demasiado reservado. Y a Peter le costó entender que pese a ser un ser condicionado a ser callado, era bastante abierto con él. Comprándole leche tibia en las mañanas y permitiéndole dormir en el sofá del taller cuando estaba muy cansado. A lo mejor ese fue el punto de partida para la vorágine incomprensible de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo Peter por él. Todavía le resultaba fascinante, conociéndose, bueno, le resultaba complicado que Peter se hubiese enamorado del hombre que más de una vez les gritó que eran mierda a los empleados y regresaba con él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Esto nos lleva a un punto? — porque se estaba comenzando a impacientar de los rodeos. Así era él.

— Si, en realidad, tengo el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado perfecto para ti

— ¿Y es...?

— Una sugerencia. Una idea.

Quentin calló, indicándole que continuara, intrigado, porque Tony era muy espontáneo y conocía bastante bien al chico.

— Se que estás dentro — mencionó Stark, meneando la cabeza en dirección a Peter, muy ocupado hablando con los invitados — se también que eres muy quisquilloso con el tema de las horas, y sobre todo, se que van a tener que hablar de todo eso, pero también se que no eres bueno con las palabras — Tony hizo una pausa — o, no con las amigables

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Que tengo el regalo perfecto para Peter

— ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad no le he comprado algo?

— Porque eres de regalos discretos y aunque no te vi trayéndole un auto tampoco una sortija

— Aún no entiendo — lo detiene en ese mismo momento — ¿Por qué demonios estás pensando en ayudarme con algo?

— Porque conozco a Peter, es terrorífica la manera en la que te quiere, y aunque en mi más humilde opinión haría linda pareja con cualquiera que no fueras tú, hoy quiero que mi regalo sea un poco más práctico. Aparte de su nuevo traje, claro

Quentin entendió, vio la travesura en los ojos de Tony, rodó la lengua en la descarada proposición y algo punzó dentro de su cabeza.

Tony sonrió, irradiando emoción porque sabía que Beck lo había captado.

Volteó y ahí estaba, Peter, que a diferencia de las chicas, hacía lo que quería porque Tony no podía decirle no a él. Siempre trataba de no aprovecharse de eso, pero la oportunidad surge y ha estado todo el día persiguiéndolo que pensar en que Peter la dejaría pasar era absurdo y poco práctico.

La mano de Tony volvió a su espalda, esos dedos firmes y gruesos magrearon el área, presionando su carne a través del traje y deslizándose rápidamente en la línea de su columna para llegar a la sensible base, involuntariamente, porque se retiró y le regaló a Peter una sonrisa a continuación.

— Chico feliz cumpleaños — dijo Stark, dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro, y acariciando la unión del hombro y cuello con una de sus manos.

— Gracias, aunque, técnicamente cumplo hasta las 11:30

— ¿Le he estado dando alcohol a un menor de edad?

— El tiempo es relativo

— Si, como los años que me darán en prisión por eso

Peter se río, mordiendo el borde esponjoso de su labio, y Quentin se desató en la clavícula expuesta de Tony un momento para por fin mirar al chico, que giró, enfocó y estudió el momento exacto en el que la respiración del nuevo adulto joven pareció quedar atrapada en sus pulmones.

Nadie osó desgarrar la electricidad que los corroía. Peter miraba a Beck y luego al señor Stark, temblando, volviendo a buscar a Quentin, de ansiedad, resopla suave.

— 11:30 — sentenció Beck, mirando a Tony, se lo dice a Tony y él sonríe. Ignorando la incomprensión de Peter que miraba el escenario expectante.

***

Peter no sabe a ciencia cierta como ha terminado en esa situación, pero Beck le dijo "Espera por mi" son apenas las 10:30 en el laboratorio, y cuando le ofreció quedarse un poco más, May se lo permitió como un obsequio adicional para emprender su vida adulta.

Está un poco decepcionado de no haber podido hablar con Quentin, lo estuvo persiguiendo todo el día, todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarlo, esperando el momento adecuado que nunca llegó porque era muy cobarde. Sin embargo, tiene la oportunidad ahora y no sabe lo que Quentin esta tramando pero la intriga lo mantiene con los pies firmes en el suelo.

Se sienta incómodo sobre el escritorio esperando impaciente, y luego, la puerta se abre con un suave sonido acido, sonriendo pero no está solo, Quentin va ahí, extrañamente ya que podía apostar a que lo estuvo evitando varios pares de horas.

Se levanta inmediatamente cuando el hombre ha cerrado la puerta y aprieta los labios esperando que haga algún movimiento, Beck ensancha una sonrisa, no pasa de ahí, solo aligera un poco la tensión en sus hombros y el arista de sus vértebras.

No mide el tiempo que se estira desde que el señor Beck entró, lo ve tendido parcialmente en la mesa del laboratorio y cierra la puerta con seguro para recorrerse con autómata hacia Peter.

— Feliz cumpleaños — finalmente, empieza Beck, sin remover su expresión pétrea y eso sin embargo, no evita que Peter se sienta emocionado cuando cruzan las primeras oraciones de la noche.

— Gracias — su pecho se infla y expulsa el contenido neto de sus pulmones hasta que vuelve a ladear otra sonrisa. Nadie dice nada después, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Y que hacemos aquí? — se apedrea inmediatamente. No quería verse tan desesperado.

— Vine a darte tu regalo — admite Beck, al final.

— Oh — su expresión cambia, abre mucho los ojos — ¿Y que es?

— Un aperitivo — Quentin enrolla sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, a Peter le costó varios meses entender que no era una mala persona y no significa que estaba cerrado a él.

Los ojos de Peter expresan duda, mira de un lado a otro y cuando coinciden con los de Beck él vuelve a bajar la mirada.

— No entiendo — suelta el muchacho, a secas, directo — ¿Me llevará a comer? — sabe que no se trata de eso porque Quentin era muy metafórico, y no es que sea un hombre de un humor elocuente, le cuesta reírse pero cuando sus labios se trasladan hacía un lado Peter sabe que su chiste le ha dado gracia.

— Seré todo tuyo a las 11:30 — dictamina, muy a lo bruto para el estremecimiento de Peter, serio, dándole a entender que no está jugando — antes de eso, vas a aprender que hacer conmigo

Las nervaduras del chico protestan junto a sus músculos, tiemblan, todo está corriendo un poco rápido y siente que el mundo de pronto gira mas veloz de lo común. Inconteniblemente lleva sus dedos al borde de su polo para hacerlo bolita, cuando se da cuenta es estúpido pero muy tarde, está nervioso, aunque no entienda la cosa del todo, sus mejillas se inflan, y súbitamente siente un latigazo de adrenalina, pero no puede olvidar el "seré todo tuyo"

Quentin da un paso hacía Peter, todo en él se endurece, sus nervios se atirantan cuando el suave buqué perfumado de su piel acribillan sus aletas nasales, siempre fue enloquecedor, siempre era capaz de tocarle los botones correctos. Esta vez no se reprime, y discretamente aspira para ponerse solo un poco ebrio.

Él se ve tan serio como de costumbre, le saca varios centímetros a Peter, es más grande, más definido y recuerda que esa era una de las cosas que lo volvían un demente idiota. La forma en la que sus músculos se contraía contra la camisa, como encajaban perfectamente dentro de su saco, que fuera más alto, la idea de que si algún día quisiera besarlo tendría que ponerse de puntillas. La idea de tener ese cuerpo firme y sólido para él, contra él, le daba igual. La idea de esa fuerza sobre su piel, la idea de sojuzgar a quien fácilmente podría deshacerse de él tenerlo bajo suyo, sosteniéndolo.

Muchas veces creyó que ese tipo de pensamiento solo tomaban esa erótica forma por tratarse exactamente de Quentin, el hombre mandón e indómito, era el instinto de querer cazarlo, tenerlo, quitarle de encima esa cara arrogante, verlo para él tanto como Tony había hecho con él. En un principio sonaba imposible, Quentin no lucía del tipo que disfruta sentirse inferior, pero una vez, Peter perdió la cabeza, Peter hizo una clara violación a su privacidad, Peter abandonó su máscara en la oficina de Beck, mintiéndose a sí mismo diciendo que fue un accidente, que cuando abrió la computadora para conectar con el audio y vídeo fue meramente fortuito, que ver su silueta jodida bajo ese hombre no era más que suerte y la contracción dentro de sus pantalones no fue más que una consecuencia luego de sin querer oír ese suave "Follame más fuerte"

La culpa lo ascendió lo siguientes días, incluso en ese mismo momento, con su polla húmeda contra la tela de sus jeans, cerrando la computadora porque el sentimiento de estar traicionando a Beck fue mucho.

Ahí se dio cuenta que le gustaba demasiado. En verdad que sí. Y cuando esa enorme verdad se instaló en su mente, empezó a irradiar de una forma obvia y patética.

El temor era parte del encanto de Beck, nunca fue que se mostrar en toda su monstruosa palabra con él, en realidad era bastante sereno y firme, tenía sus ataques de rabia contra Tony y contra la pantalla de su tableta, pero nada que mostrara algo alarmante para que Peter realmente tuviera motivos de ese sutil miedo. Tal vez eso solo lo volvía más abrumador. Su presencia dura y recta, le ponían las piernas de merengue a Peter, le hacían querer ponerse de rodillas para obedecer, siempre determinado que no teme alzar la voz y eso le parecía extremadamente sexy, no tenía nada que temer, solo le gustaba la noción de hacerlo.

Alzó la vista, en el aquí y ahora, toda su existencia se torna envolvente, recordando donde está y porque, poniendo una pausa a todos los pensamientos que lo están infestado.

— No tienes que hace esto si no quieres — asegura Beck — voy a ser tuyo a las 11:30 con esto o no, de cualquier forma.

La garganta de Peter se convulsiona y el sonido que emerge al tragar es muy alto para avergonzarlo por ello. Su aliento flaquea después de oírlo porque no puede creer tamaña suerte.

— ¿Entonces... lo estamos hablando?

Quentin se ríe, tiene una atmósfera color durazno por las orilla, eso lo hace cómodo.

— Si — corresponde satisfecho — hay espacio para la consideración y- bueno, lo he considerado. Me gustas

La energía ponen sus mejillas rígidas, le cuesta cambiar de esa mueca sorpresiva, se siente feliz, y muy nervioso para todo lo que está pasando, pensamiento que lo lleva a un punto irrisorio ya que, no debería porque estar temblando o no debería tener un sollozó contenido. Solo sabe que es mucha información para procesar, aún así, no hay vituperio en sus mejillas dolorosas.

— Wow...que bien — se siente pequeño y la cara la tiene ardiendo, molesta por lo caliente que está y sin embargo, a Beck parece no importarle, él era así, hacía las cosas fáciles.

Masca su labio, le ayuda a contener la ansiedad y al profundizar en sus ojos, siente una horrible ambivalencia entre cobardía y un brío valiente incinerando. Su torpeza se refleja subsecuente al sentimiento, se le aprietan las tripas, cerrándose en un ávido puño, y un cosquilleo irreconocible se filtra por todo su cuerpo. Se acerca y se ve como un cervatillo joven dando sus primeros pasos, lo que lo reducen internamente a algo lamentable. Ni siquiera es su primer beso, ni siquiera es el segundo, pero todo se siente a la 5° potencia, no puede con su propio cuerpo que de pronto es muy liviano y muy pesado al mismo tiempo, y piensa como es que una actividad cotidiana como besar, era muy enrevesada de un segundo a otro.

Tu puedes, hizo eco esa voz en su cabeza, suspiró y se desechó de todo un rato, apagando todo lo demás Beck está esperando que haga algo, no se lo dirá, es una forma de darle ese libre albedrio y comprometiéndose, tomó impulso y sus puntas lo elevaron hasta que hay un pequeño contacto. Es diminuto, casi inexistente, que no sabe si realmente llamarlo beso, pero fue una colisión avasallante por su naturaleza, porque se sintió correcto y en el lugar y tiempo acertado. Vibró de punta a punta y finalmente, tuvo el atrevimiento mudamente consentido de volver a intentarlo, enganchando sus labios.

Nunca fue el chico de varios amantes, había encontrado saciedad en algunos pocos pares de labios durante el tiempo que trató de contener todo lo que le sucedía respecto al señor Beck, y la primera vez, fue más aterradora que otra cosa, fue equivoco y horrible y un desastre de mordidas por tratar de seguirle el ritmo a la chica, fue todo lo contrario de la magia que le contaron había en el primer beso. Con el tiempo mejoró, y acarició varias bocas en el acto de crecer, era placentero, ciertamente, era algo íntimo y desestresante pero nunca fue excepcionalmente espectacular, nunca fue ese Edén en miniatura y ahora, tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo sabía que era increíble, porque era el deseo que estuvo a fuego lento, esa espera transformada en ansias, eran las manos del señor Beck en su cara, eran sus labios delgados que encajaban con su experiencia y la ajena, la intuición que llevaban y sentir que podía derretirse o caer en cualquier segundo.

Los labios de Quentin son húmedos, pero no demasiado, sabe la técnica y es paciente en exceso, le absorbe los sesos en cada movimiento y cuando se introduce a su boca, cuando ese tibio músculo lo invade Peter no sabe más de quién es o para que ha venido al mundo.

Se separan con un pequeño beso de parte del señor Beck, pero el chico tiene apetito y lo demuestra volviendo a él, es esquivado y aunque su ánimo casi se tambalea por ello, los come con los ojos y sabe que el espectáculo no ha comenzado.

Se da la vuelta, como buscando algo.

— Solo...siéntate ahí — Beck señala el sillón luego de indicar y está todavía mareado por el efecto letárgico de su boca que no reacciona hasta que Quentin se ha quitado los zapatos. Él obedece sin rechistar, sin saber todavía del todo lo que va a pasar o lo que están a punto de hacer.

Hay una gran tensión pestilente en el aire, un elefante que les está aplastando la cara, Peter sin saber que esperar, manteniéndose para seguirle el paso, esperando a ver qué hace.

— Muy bien — Beck suspira, recargándose en el filo de la mesa metálica, luego de ver qué Peter ya está sentado y aguardando vaya a saber que.

Una mano se hace una pequeña enredadera en el inicio de su camisa, los pasa por dentro y la dobla al exterior para sostenerla dubitativo ante los enormes ojos de Peter. Todavía se está preguntando qué tan moral es hacer esto pese a que está convencido de que el chico lo amará con violencia.

Se saca el polo, el chico y su mirada va en declive hacía su pecho casi automáticamente, ve cuadro a cuadro su reacción -la de Beck- después del primer espasmo, se ve triunfante, siempre le ha gustado presumir, siempre le ha gustado tener toda esa atención total en él. Amasa su piel albaricoque con más entusiasmo, que es más linda en vivo que a través de runa computadora, una punzada grita dentro del estómago de Peter y quiere que se repita.

Ahora que su atención está totalmente mordida, el chico también lo sigue al alcanzar sus pantalones, tironeando hacía un costado el botón para lograr que su bóxer se asome, sin empujarlos hacia abajo, sin dar más exposición.

Beck inhala, siendo tolerante con el tic tac sedativo del lugar, deteniendo todo en la clasificación incorrecta para el disfrute del chico.

Peter lo ve recostándose en el escritorio, equilibrando su peso en el radio de su brazo, para que pueda ver a su cara y también a su entrepierna. Los gruesos dedos de su jefe se escabullen en la textura de su piel, la espalda de Peter se retuerce ante una pequeña sacudida, observando sus manos, el pulpejo rosado de su dedo acariciando la punta erecta de su pezón con una parsimonia asesina. Moviendo la ruborizada protuberancia con suavidad, y aplastándola entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

¿Es horrible, es espectacular? solo Dios sabe, quiere verlo, quiere ir y probar, envolver su boca porque se le antoja como los mil demonios y carajo, hace mucho calor. Todo en él quema y se destroza, tan jodidamente caliente ver los dedos de Quentin jugueteando con sus duros pezones.

Beck abre más las piernas, con propiedad para que Peter no deje de mirar entre ellas, ni siquiera tiene la intensión de bajarse el pantalón, ya lo ha adivinado el chico porque de ser así, de querer, ya lo hubiese hecho, Quentin solo sigue siendo un bicho muy malévolo, suspendiéndolo en el placer morboso de la anticipación, incapaz de hacer algo, es el regalo de Beck, a su manera, a su cruel forma.

Quiere toda la atención de Peter, para él, sobre él, con esa exclusividad con la que nunca mostró afinidad.

El corazón de Peter se divide, su mente se debate, no sabe si es horrible o es hermoso, quiere estar ahí, decirle que termine, que lo ha puesto tan duro, su polla empuja dolorida dentro de sus pantalones y joder, le arde la piel, pero es masoquista y eso se manifiesta, en el deseo no erróneo de verlo continuar, presenciar que pueden hacer y que no, que le gusta a Quentin y que no.

Está sensible, involuntariamente aprieta sus muslos, llevando consigo un jadeo por la presión en la dureza entre sus piernas que se empieza a formar.

Beck hace descender su mano, se acaricia lentamente entre las capas, suave, rápido, variando la cadencia en su respiración arritmia, estrujando su erección todavía vestida.

La sangre de Peter fluye a un lugar muy específico, tanta que ya no le queda mucha para pensar, para sentirse el ser racional que se supone es, frunce el ceño, Quentin deja escapar un sonido casi animal al acariciar su dura polla pero en la raíz, en la parte que se asoma del bóxer, que es un gruñido estrangulado, ronco hacia sus finales y eso, solo eso basta para que la pequeña polla de Peter se vuelva llorosa.

— Quentin... — jadea encogiéndose en su sitio sin dejar de apreciar el espectáculo.

— Mira lo duro que estás bebé — comenta, de una vez alzando una pierna y sacándose el pantalón, incentivando una mejor vista que consecuentemente, logra que el pequeño agujero de Peter se contraiga.

Al chico le duele todo, le duele no poder ir y tocarlo, le duele la polla y una neblina de sudor lo tienen sofocado bajo su camisa de a cuadros y los jeans de mezclilla.

Su espalda se revuelve de un lado a otro, retenido por el calor anticipado, siente el crudo deseo de mandar a la mierda todo, pedir muy por favor en una plegaria que lo deje acercarse, que por favor lo toque porque no puede. Su respiración gotea lujuria, percibe la agitación de su estómago y sus pulmones al son de la pereza con la que Quentin se restriega la polla por encima de su bóxer, paulatino y firme pero sin extender la palabra más allá de eso.

Beck ha tomado todas las decisiones correctas hasta ahora, el chico lo está disfrutando por muy cabron que sea, tiene una especie de tirantez asfixiando cada puñetera célula de su piel, la necesidad de bajarse los boxers y todo al carajo, no dejar de frotarse la dura polla hasta correrse, mientras mira a Quentin, siempre a Quentin.

El hombre sonríe de lado, ladrando un jadeo al tenerse ya muy mojado, filtrando su mancha a atreves del bóxer y lo siguiente que ocurre, rebota en Peter mortalmente, le quita los huesos y la capacidad de hablar que fue labrada a través de los años. Arroja sus boxers, las orillas lejos de donde pertenecen, los desliza por sus piernas revelando su polla y oh- es mucho mejor de lo que Pete imaginó, su gruesa longitud chorreando presemen, lista para que alguien la envuelve, traduce su figura con los ojos, cada línea que se le mete tras las pupilas, su silueta no totalmente recta sino llena de bordes y venas que le dan un aire atroz y desmesurado.

La mano de Beck se ajusta a su eje, ni siquiera acaba por cubrirla completamente, el hombre jadea más fuerte de lo que lo ha hecho en toda la noche y su cuerpo hace lo que quiere, se turba.

El hombre acaricia una raja rápida a través del área dispar, siguiendo la carretera de esa vena que le indica a Peter hacia donde ir y dónde estacionarse. Su boca se seca, desea tener unos pantalones dos tallas más grandes, pero para cuando esa es la única solución, Quentin dice;

— Sácala bebé — manda con un acezo deshilachado, subiendo y bajando con una de sus manos en su propio órgano — déjame verte nene

Los ojos de Peter están borrosos, pero la vergüenza late al escucharlo, pelea, lucha, no obstante, antes de que pueda volver a insistir, está sacado su miembro con manos frenéticas. No se acaricia, no va de un lado a otro, simplemente lo deja cubierto con la agradable presión de sus dígitos o si no se correrá.

A la par, Beck se toca, se masturba más duro, espolvoreando el sucio sonido húmedo de la fricción con la que se empuja entre el hueco que hace para darse placer, bombeando su polla deliciosamente fuerte. Peter no pierde el detalle, memoriza hasta las nimiedades, como le gusta al señor Beck que lo acaricien, como se concentra en el glande con rápidos círculos y como masturba rudo de la base hasta el centro, para así, replicar, arrancarle él por su cuenta esos preciosos sonidos que Quentin no controla.

— Si, mírame Peter, mira como estás bebé, todo mojadito — señala luego de darse cuenta que el chico está expuesto, que su pequeña polla sonrosada está toda reluciente por él — ¿Quieres más Peter? ¿Quieres ver más?

— Señor Beck — se frustra, chirriando sus dientes — no, yo me voy a...no voy a poder

— Oh, estoy seguro de que si — anima, alzando las piernas, e impulsándose hacía atrás para tener más espacio, dejando que Peter vea en primera fila y con lujo de detalle la grieta rosada de su trasero.

Sigue adelante, pese a que Peter parece sufrir una taquicardia. Mueve su cuerpo ligeramente, chupando sus dedos con un ruido obsceno, empapando los de saliva y flexiona una pierna hacia un costado, lo que le da más libertad para llegar hasta su coño. Masajea su apretado agujero con movimientos redondos, untando la saliva. Se retuerce, gime de nuevo, y Peter comprueba que Beck es callado para absolutamente todo menos para el sexo, que no puede dejar de arañar su garganta mientras tiene la pelvis contraída. Ya está mojado, su agujero pulsa ansioso y entonces introduce uno de sus falanges, enterrándose en ese húmedo averno, es la cosa más caliente que Peter ha visto. El estiramiento del borde carnoso de Quentin succionando de su dedo, ensanchándose poco a poco para estremecerse y empujarse contra uno más, meciéndose suave, transformando los ruidos resbaladizos en algo que Peter puede saborear.

— Oh....Dios — jadea el hombre, rebotando sobre sus extremidades — mhg

Se corta los dedos como una tijera, moliendo sus paredes, adaptándose. Es delirante y excitante a la vez, y sus caderas se ciñen mientras sus pollas, la suya y la de Peter palpitan.

— Nhg, Peter.... — dice, follandose duro, con el rubor sexual fluido encima de su pecho, cara y piernas. Empuja sus dedos más rápido, pinchando su entrada, jadeando y lloriqueando el nombre de su pasante. No puede alcanzar su próstata con ellos angulados de ese modo y solo gruñe mordiéndose el labio.

Todo hace que el mundo ruede sobre un hilo, desgastando su sentidos, ver a Quentin, verlo abrirse para él, gustando de que lo vean, de que se esté tocando quedamente con su imagen, regodeándose en la atención, de sus pupilas famélicas. Cómo si fuera el mejor porno del puto mundo.

— Oh...justo así, ah-h Peter... — echa su cabeza hacia atrás y una hebra de saliva se escurre, Peter está apretando la base de su polla para no correrse, incluso aunque no se haya masturbado, es estrepitoso y sobrecogedor — si, si m-mas duro

Sus dedos se mueven como un pistón, clavándose entre su culo, recordando que Peter lo está viendo en varios intervalos de placer.

Peter, cree que no puede aguantar más, tan lejos de él, porque le ha prohibido tocar, menos con esos sonidos, con su nombre en la boca, sin inhibiciones a la par del ruido, sucio, hueco y acerbo en cada estocada que se da. La desesperación lo contamina, viendo cada acto de como Beck se folla, jadea, de su polla ensuciando su estómago, se pregunta cuánto más en la parte posterior de su cabeza y en el momento en el que si, está a punto de decidir que no puede tomarse su dulce tiempo, que va a jalarse la polla hasta correrse, la alarma de Beck suena, indicando que son ya las 11:30.

Le toma un par de segundos descifrar lo que ese tintineo significa, escudriña a Quentin que ha cesado sus movimientos y cuando comprueba la hora en el reloj, sale volando de su asiento.

Y, su primera vez juntos no debería ser así, con Beck ya jodido por sus dedos, su primera vez no debería ser así, en la mesa del laboratorio donde han trabajado varías noches, pero lo es, Peter inserta su pesada polla y el calor de su interior le quema la neuronas, se mueve a empellones gimiendo dentro y fuera de su hinchado agujero, "Oh Dios, oh Dios"

Quentin gruñe algo ininteligible al oído de Peter, todo lleno, con él tocando los lugares correctos dentro. Acaricia la espalda del chico cuando se esconde en su cuello persiguiendo su orgasmo con abandono, mancillado su agujero ya suelto.

Su primera vez no debería ser así, pero lo es y cuando los líquidos del chico lo están llenando le susurra:

— Feliz cumpleaños


End file.
